dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
The Drake is a monster in Dragon's Dogma. Description The smaller cousin of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The drake is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game. The drake would likely be the first dragon-kind encountered in a players game, as it is the only dragonkin to exist prior to the final battle with Grigori the main Dragon. They are an astoundingly hardy and powerful enemy, possessing many similar characteristic to the larger Dragon such as its reddish coloration, the means of flight, and the ability to use Fire Breath. They can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against you. Like the Dragon, the Drake bears a glowing chest which serves as an exploitable weakness. The Wyrm and Wyvern are similar to the Drake, but instead of Fire, they possess different elemental affinities. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Tactics * The Drake is weak against Ice and Holy attacks. * The Heart of the Drake on the front of his chest is his weak spot.The Arisen must land the killing blow on the heart. *When the Drake grabs a pawn and begins turning them against you, the move can be stopped by enough damage being inflicted (attacking the Drakes claws directly works faster than hitting its heart).. *When the Drake is writhing on the floor with its chest exposed, the heart takes exponentially more damage from attacks than it does when it is on its feet. *When the drake takes to the air, attacks to his heart, head or wings can bring it down. Oftentimes this can be used to put the drake in a cycle, as when he recovers from the fall he will likely fly again. Repeated attacks to the wings will eventually disable the drakes ability to fly. *When it flies into the air and goes off to a new spot a little distance away, if you do not immediately follow it, it's often far enough away that you can save the game again and then go and re-engage it in battle. *This battle can be made extremely easy, but this will require some patience. The drake has the tendency to follow you and your pawns when it is in the air. Move away from the drake (not too far) and order your pawns to follow. Do this till you get to the healing spring to the southwest. Once there your entire team is practically invincible and you can just concentrate on doing maximum damage. *If the Drake is in the air, grab its tail and climb to its Heart and attack. This is much easier with Assasin and Fighter Vocations *Standing behind a tree renders the Drake's attacks --- most noteably fire-breath and the skill-stifling roar --- harmless. *If you and your pawns can dash behind the Drake as it rears up to roar it will have no effect. *When using an arrow wielding vocation, use Five-fold Flurry ( or stronger) combined with Blast Arrows to make short work of this battle; simply hitting the Drake's heart at close range with two of those attacks makes it drop and writhe in pain, opening him up for further attacks. This can be done again as soon as he gets up, effectively stun-locking him and preventing him from retaliating all while exposing his heart for attacks. *If your party has a Warrior that has the skill Indomitable Lash, this can make short work of a downed Drake, moreso if the Warrior is wielding Malignance, a rather powerful Ice element weapon, it can also render a Drake's wings useless in only a few slashes. Locations Drake is only available during (Post-Game) This Drake's dialogue is spoken in English. Rewards *Killing the drake gives a percentage chance of dragon forging your gear depending upon enhancement level of your equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the drake is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the drake will drop a wakestone (Post Game Only), and improves the chances of receiving the above drops. Trivia *After defeating The Dragon a special version of the Drake can be found in the Conqueror's Sanctuary. It has more HP than the common drake and unlike other Drakes this one speaks in English as opposed to Latin. *When the Drake uses its Roar attack, it may come with dialogue. "Arisen!" *Being the only draconic enemy avaliable before the Post-Dragon Campaign, fighting Drakes is the easiest way to get Dragonforged equipment earlier in the game. *When fighting the drake at Devilfire Grove, resting at the camp near lake hardship is the best for overcoming the 7 day respawn. A good gauge would be to assault and kill the guards at the camp site, they take 7 days to respawn too. Quotes *Latin Quotes: **''"Arisen!!"'' (Battle Start) **''"I am your master." (when possessing a Pawn). **"Slay your master!"'' (when possessing pawn) **''"The seat of god lies beyond..."'' (death throes) **''"Am I to die...?" (death throes) **"You are not the vessel..." (upon killing the Arisen) *English Quotes: **"Arh..Ah! ... Who are you?"'' **''"I must feed...slate my hunger!"'' **''"Your heart, give it here!"'' **''"What have I? Ngh? Wauuugh!"'' **''"Aye, that is the way, chosen one!"'' **''"Show me your power!"'' *The generic wyrms and wyverns share the latin dialogue. Gallery Drake Screenshot2.jpg Drake Screenshot3.jpg Drake Screenshot 4.jpg Drake1.jpg DrakeGrab.jpg| A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. DRAKE2.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Dragon